memory_alphafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
2368 rok
Czas Gwiezdny: 45020.4 Lokalizacja astronomiczna : Baza kosmiczna 234, Beta Kwadrant :U.S.S. Enterprise, NCC-1701-D przybyła do Bazy Kosmicznej 234. (TNG: Redemption, Part II) Czas Gwiezdny: 45021.3 Lokalizacja astronomiczna : Baza kosmiczna 234, Beta Kwadrant Kontakt : Klingoni, Romulanie :Flota dowodzona przez Kapitana Jean-Luc Picard złożona z 20 okrętów, zgodnie z otrzymanym rozkazem wyruszyła na granicę między Romulańskim Imperium Gwiezdnym, a Klingońskim Imperium. Zadaniem floty było stworzenie blokady, która miała uniemożliwić Romulanom dostaw zaopatrzenia dla Domu Durasa. Dom ten doprowadził do wywołania wojny domowej w Klingońskim Imperium mająca na celu obalenie nowego Kanclerza Gowrona. (TNG: Redemption, Part II) Czas Gwiezdny: 45025.4 Lokalizacja astronomiczna : granica między Romulańskim Imperium Gwiezdnym i Klingońskim Imperium, Beta Kwadrant Kontakt : Klingoni, Romulanie :U.S.S. Sutherland, NCC-72015 do dowództwem Data ujawniła flotę Romulan co zmusiło ją do odwrotu i zaprzestania wsparcia dla Domu Duras. Pozbawione dostaw zaopatrzenia siostry Duras zostały pokonane i Kanclerz Gowron wygrał wojnę domową. (TNG: Redemption, Part II) :Porucznik Worf wrócił do służby w Starfleet, na stanowisko Szefa Ochrony na U.S.S. Enterprise, NCC-1701-D. (TNG: Redemption, Part II) Czas Gwiezdny: 45047.2 Lokalizacja astronomiczna : El-Adrel IV, El-Adrel system, ... Kwadrant Kontakt : Tamarianie :U.S.S. Enterprise, NCC-1701-D został wysłany by nawiązać pierwszy kontakt z Tamarianami. Zginął dowódca Tamariańskiego okrętu Dathon. (TNG: Darmok) Czas Gwiezdny: 45076.3 Lokalizacja astronomiczna : Lya Station Alpha, ... system, Alpha Kwadrant Kontakt : Bajoranie, Cardassianie :U.S.S. Enterprise, NCC-1701-D przybyła do stacji Lya Station Alpha. Dostarczyła tam ocalałych kolonistów z planety Solarion IV. (TNG: Ensign Ro) :Cardassianie próbują użyć Federację, by znaleźć Orta jednego z Bajorańskich przywódców. (TNG: Ensign Ro) :Chorąży Ro Laren została sternikiem na U.S.S. Enterprise, NCC-1701-D. (TNG: Ensign Ro) Czas Gwiezdny: 45122.3 Lokalizacja astronomiczna : Melona IV, Melona system, ... Kwadrant Kontakt : Istota Krystaliczna :Istota Krystaliczna zniszczyła wszelkie życie i dwóch kolonistów, w tym Carmen Davila na zakładnej koloni Federacji na planecie Melona IV. Pozostałych kolonistów zabrała na pokład U.S.S. Enterprise, NCC-1701-D. (TNG: Silicon Avatar) Czas Gwiezdny: 45125.7. Lokalizacja astronomiczna : pobliże Gromada Brechtian, ... Kwadrant :Krystaliczna Istota zabiła załogę frachtowca Kallisko. (TNG: Silicon Avatar) Czas Gwiezdny: 45129.2 Lokalizacja astronomiczna : pobliże Gromada Brechtian, ... Kwadrant :Próba nawiązania kontaktu z Istotą Krystaliczną, zakończyła się jej zniszczeniem przez Doktor Kila Marr. (TNG: Silicon Avatar) Czas Gwiezdny: 45156.1 Lokalizacja astronomiczna : Mudor V, Mudor system, ... Kwadrant :U.S.S. Enterprise, NCC-1701-D zakończył misję na planecie Mudor V. (TNG: Disaster) Lokalizacja astronomiczna : pobliże Mudor system, ... Kwadrant :Na pokładzie U.S.S. Enterprise, NCC-1701-D urodziła się Molly O'Brien, córka Keiko i Milesa O'Briena. (TNG: Disaster) Czas Gwiezdny: 45175.36 - 3 marca 2368 (data szacunkowa) Lokalizacja astronomiczna : Ziemia, System Słoneczny, Alpha Kwadrant :Chakotay po raz ostatni przebywa w Kwaterze Głównej Starfleet. Składał rezygnację ze służby, aby dołączyć do Maquis. (VOY: In the Flesh) Czas Gwiezdny: 45175.56 (data szacunkowa) Lokalizacja astronomiczna : Romulus, Romulan system, Beta Kwadrant Kontakt : Romulanie :Ambasador Spock udał się incognito na planetę Romulus, aby doprowadzić do pojednania między Romulańskim Imperium Gwiezdnym, a Vulcan. (TNG: Unification, Part I) Czas Gwiezdny: 45208.2 Lokalizacja astronomiczna : Risa, ... system, Beta Kwadrant :U.S.S. Enterprise, NCC-1701-D po odebraniu Komandora Riker z planety Risa, skąd udała się do Phoenix gromady. (TNG: The Game) Czas Gwiezdny: 45208.2 - 45212.1 Lokalizacja astronomiczna : Risa, ... system, Beta Kwadrant Lokalizacja astronomiczna : Phoenix gromadą, ... Kwadrant Kontakt : Ktarianie :Kadet Wesley Crusher i Komandor Porucznik Data uniemożliwili przejęcie przez Ktarian U.S.S. Enterprise, NCC-1701-D za pomocą urządzenia wykorzystującego zaawansowaną technikę neuro-optyczną przejęli kontrolę nad załogą tego okrętu. (TNG: The Game) Czas Gwiezdny: 45212.1 Lokalizacja astronomiczna : Baza kosmiczna 82, ... system, Alpha Kwadrant :Statek Ktarian i jego załoga, która chciała przejąć kontrolę nad U.S.S. Enterprise, NCC-1701-D, zostały dostarczone do Bazy kosmicznej 82. (TNG: The Game) Czas Gwiezdny: 45233.1 Lokalizacja astronomiczna : Baza kosmiczna 234, ... system, Beta Kwadrant :Picard otrzymał zadanie odnalezienia ambasadora Spock. (TNG: Unification, Part I) Czas Gwiezdny: 45236.4 Lokalizacja astronomiczna : Vulcan, Vulcan system, Beta Kwadrant Kontakt : Wolkanie :U.S.S. Enterprise, NCC-1701-D przyleciała na planetę Wolkan, gdzie spotykał się z Ambasadorem Sarek. Od niego chciał uzyskać informacji o jego synu. Po rozmowie, Picard i Data wyruszają na planetę Romulus, aby odnaleźć ambasadora Spock. (TNG: Unification, Part I) Czas Gwiezdny: 45240.6 Lokalizacja astronomiczna : Qualor II, Qualor system, Beta Kwadrant Kontakt : Ferengi, xeno-452406, Wolkanie, Zakdorn :U.S.S. Enterprise, NCC-1701-D pod dowództwem Rikera przybyła na planetę Qualor II. Załoga przeprowadziła dochodzenie w sprawie skradzionego, z miejscowego składowiska wycofanych ze służby statków, Wolkańskiego statku T'Pau, który trafił w Romulańskie ręce. (TNG: Unification, Part I) Ok. Czasu Gwiezdnego: 45245.8 Lokalizacja astronomiczna : terytorium Romulańskie Imperium Gwiezdne, Beta Kwadrant Lokalizacja astronomiczna : Wolkan, Wolkan system, Beta Kwadrant Kontakt : Romulanie :Wyszło na jaw, że T'Pau i dwa inne Wolkańskie statki miały posłużyć Romulanom do podboju Wolkana. Picard, Data i Spock ostrzegają Federację. Romulanie są przez to zmuszeni do rezygnacji ze swoich planów. Spock pozostał na plaecie Romulus licząc, że jego praca przyczyni się do poprawy stosunków pomiędzy Wolkanem, a Romulańskim Imperium Gwiezdnym. (TNG: Unification, Part II) Czas Gwiezdny: 45349.1 Lokalizacja astronomiczna : Penthara IV, Penthara system, ... Kwadrant :Berlinghoff Rasmussen podający się za historyka z XXVI wieku będący w rzeczywistości Ziemianinem pochodzący, z XXII wieku, używając statek do podróży w czasie z XXVI wieku dostał się na pokład U.S.S. Enterprise, NCC-1701-D. Chciał zdobyć technologię, która w jego czasach przyniosłaby mu zyski i sławę jako jego wynalazki. Jego prawdziwy cel i tożsamość został odkryty, a pojazd odleciał bez niego do czasów, z których pochodził. (TNG: A Matter of Time) Czas Gwiezdny: 45376.3 Lokalizacja astronomiczna : Bilana III , Bilana system, ... Kwadrant Lokalizacja astronomiczna : Lemma II , Lemma system, ... Kwadrant Kontakt : xeno-453763 :U.S.S. Enterprise, NCC-1701-D brała udział w eksperymencie z napędzaniem statków za pomocą tzw. Fali solitonowej prowadzonym przez Doktora Ja'Dar. (TNG: New Ground) Czas Gwiezdny: 45391.82 Lokalizacja astronomiczna : Baza kosmiczna 514, ... system, Alpha Kwadrant :Baza kosmiczna 514 straciła kontakt z Federacyjnym statkiem badawczym S.S. Vico. (TNG: Hero Worship) Czas Gwiezdny: 45397.3 Lokalizacja astronomiczna : Czarna gromada, Sektor 97, Alpha Kwadrant :U.S.S. Enterprise, NCC-1701-D uratowała jedynego ocalałego rozbitka z S.S. Vico Timothy. (TNG: Hero Worship) Czas Gwiezdny: 45429.3 Lokalizacja astronomiczna : Kaldra IV, Kaldra system, ... Kwadrant Kontakt : Ulianie :U.S.S. Enterprise, NCC-1701-D przewoziła delegację Ulian na planetę Kaldra IV. (TNG: Violations) Czas Gwiezdny: 45470.1 Lokalizacja astronomiczna : Moab IV, Moab system, ... Kwadrant Pierwszy kontakt : genetycznie zmodyfikowani ludzie :Fragment jądra gwiazdy neutronowej zagrażał planecie Moab IV. Z pomocą załogi U.S.S. Enterprise, NCC-1701-D, kolonia na tej planecie uniknęła zniszczenia odnosząc tylko minimalne szkody. (TNG: The Masterpiece Society) Czas Gwiezdny: 45494.2 Lokalizacja astronomiczna : Lysia, Lysian system, ... Kwadrant Pierwszy kontakt : Lysian, Satarran :Satarranie próbowali wykorzystać U.S.S. Enterprise, NCC-1701-D w swojej wojnie przeciwko Lysianom. (TNG: Conundrum) Czas Gwiezdny: 45571.2 Lokalizacja astronomiczna : Mab-bu VI, Mab-bu system, Alpha Kwadrant Pierwszy kontakt : Ux-Mal :Skazani na pobyt na jednym z księżyców planety Mab-Bu VI przestępcy Ux-Mal zwabili U.S.S. Enterprise, NCC-1701-D licząc na to, że wykorzystają go do ucieczki z miejsca zesłana. Za przynętę posłużyło wezwanie pomocy z okrętu U.S.S. Essex, NCC-173, który został zniszczony w tamtym systemie. (TNG: Power Play) Czas Gwiezdny: 45587.3 Lokalizacja astronomiczna : pobliże Mericor system , Alpha Kwadrant :W wyniku wypadku, Worf łamie kręgosłup i został sparaliżowany. Doktor Crusher i doktor Toby Russell przeprowadzili pierwszą operację polegającą na przeszczepieniu zreplikowanego kręgosłupa. (TNG: Ethics) Czas Gwiezdny: 45606.48 Lokalizacja astronomiczna : Sektor 37628, Alpha Kwadrant :W wyniku akcji ratunkowej U.S.S. Denver, U.S.S. Enterprise, NCC-1701-D rozpoczyna misję pomiarową. (TNG: Ethics) Czas Gwiezdny: 45614.6 (przed) Lokalizacja astronomiczna : J'naii, J'naii system, Alpha Kwadrant :Lokalizacja geograficzna : stolica centrum obywatelskie Kontakt : J'naii :Rząd J'naii skomunikował się z Federacją prosząc o pomoc Starfleet w zlokalizowaniu Taris Murn promu J'naii zaginionego w nieznanych i tajemniczych okolicznościach. (TNG: The Outcast) Czas Gwiezdny: 45614.6 Lokalizacja astronomiczna : J'naii, J'naii system, Alpha Kwadrant :Lokalizacja geograficzna : brak danych Kontakt : J'naii :U.S.S. Enterprise, NCC-1701-D weszła w orbitę planety J'naii w celu udzielenia pomocy gatunkowi J'naii w celu udzielenia pomocy w z lokalizowania zaginionego promu zgodnie z rozkazami Dowództwa Starfleet. (TNG: The Outcast) Czas Gwiezdny: 46652.1 Lokalizacja astronomiczna : Typhon Obszar, Beta Kwadrant :U.S.S. Bozeman, NCC-1941 dowodzony przez kapitana Morgana Batesona, który zaginął w 2278 roku, wyłonił się ze szczeliny w continuum czasoprzestrzennym, trafiając do Typhon Obszaru dziewięćdziesiąt lat od czasu swojego zniknięcia. (TNG: Cause and Effect) Czas Gwiezdny: 45703.9 Lokalizacja astronomiczna : Saturn, System Słoneczny, Alpha Kwadrant :W pobliżu Saturna miał miejsce wypadek należącej do Akademii Starfleet Eskadry Nova. Zginął jeden z kadetów Joshua Albert. W wyniku przeprowadzonego dochodzenia dowodzący eskadrą kadet Nicholas Locarno został wydalony z Akademii Starfleet. (TNG: The First Duty) Czas Gwiezdny: 45761.3 Lokalizacja astronomiczna : Krios Prime, Kriosian system, Beta Kwadrant Lokalizacja astronomiczna : Valt Minor, Valt system, Beta Kwadrant Pierwszy kontakt : Valtese Kontakt : Kriosian :Koniec wojna pomiędzy Krios, a Valt Minor. U.S.S. Enterprise, NCC-1701-D przewozi Kamalę, która była darem Kriosian dla przywódcy Valtese. (TNG: The Perfect Mate) Czas Gwiezdny: 45733.6 Lokalizacja astronomiczna : ..., ... system, ... Kwadrant :Lokalizacja geograficzna : brak danych / ... (dotyczy lokalizacji na planecie lub innym ciele niebieskim) Pierwszy kontakt : ... Kontakt : ... (dotyczy ponownego kontaktu) Kontakt Archeologiczny : ... (dotyczy odnalezienia pozostałości nie istniejącej już cywilizacji.) :opis (TNG: Cost of Living ) Czas Gwiezdny: 45761.3 - 45766.1 Lokalizacja astronomiczna : ..., ... system, ... Kwadrant :Lokalizacja geograficzna : brak danych / ... (dotyczy lokalizacji na planecie lub innym ciele niebieskim) Pierwszy kontakt : ... Kontakt : ... (dotyczy ponownego kontaktu) Kontakt Archeologiczny : ... (dotyczy odnalezienia pozostałości nie istniejącej już cywilizacji.) :opis (TNG: The Perfect Mate) Czas Gwiezdny: 45832.1 Lokalizacja astronomiczna : ..., ... system, ... Kwadrant :Lokalizacja geograficzna : brak danych / ... (dotyczy lokalizacji na planecie lub innym ciele niebieskim) Pierwszy kontakt : ... Kontakt : ... (dotyczy ponownego kontaktu) Kontakt Archeologiczny : ... (dotyczy odnalezienia pozostałości nie istniejącej już cywilizacji.) :opis (TNG: Imaginary Friend) Czas Gwiezdny: 45852.1 Lokalizacja astronomiczna : FGC 47, ... Kwadrant Pierwszy kontakt : xeno-458521 :U.S.S. Enterprise, NCC-1701-D badała mgławicę FGC 47, która powstała wokół gwiazdy neutronowej. Pierwszy kontakt Federacji z cywilizacją zamieszkującą tą mgławicę. (TNG: Imaginary Friend) Czas Gwiezdny: 45854.2 Lokalizacja astronomiczna : Gromada Argolis, ... system, Alpha Kwadrant Kontakt : Borg :W Gromadzie Argolis rozbił się okręt zwiadowczy Borg. Drona Borg Trzy z Pięciu trafiła na pokład U.S.S. Enterprise, NCC-1701-D, gdzie uzyskała poczucie indywidualności. Odtąd znany jest jako Hugh. (TNG: I, Borg) Czas Gwiezdny: 45892.4 Lokalizacja astronomiczna : ..., ... system, ... Kwadrant :Lokalizacja geograficzna : brak danych / ... (dotyczy lokalizacji na planecie lub innym ciele niebieskim) Pierwszy kontakt : ... Kontakt : ... (dotyczy ponownego kontaktu) Kontakt Archeologiczny : ... (dotyczy odnalezienia pozostałości nie istniejącej już cywilizacji.) :opis (TNG: ...) Czas Gwiezdny: 45944.1 Lokalizacja astronomiczna : Parvenium sektor, ... Kwadrant Kontakt Archeologiczny : xeno-459441 Kataan sonda :U.S.S. Enterprise, NCC-1701-D napotykała sondę wysłaną przez Kataan. Picard dzięki niej miał możliwość zapoznania się z ich cywilizacją, która wyginęła ok. tysiąca lat temu. (TNG: The Inner Light) Czas Gwiezdny: 45892.4 Lokalizacja astronomiczna : pobliże Garadius IV, Garadius system, Beta Kwadrant Kontakt : Romulanie :Romulanie testowali urządzenie zmieniające fazę materii. Na skutek wypadku Romulański okręt został uszkodzony. U.S.S. Enterprise, NCC-1701-D zaoferowała pomoc. W trakcie powrotnej teleportacji na pokład U.S.S. Enterprise, Chorąży Ro Laren i Komandor Porucznik Geordi LaForge zostają "sfazowani". Udaje się jednak odwrócić ten proces. (TNG: The Next Phase) Czas Gwiezdny: 45959.1 Lokalizacja astronomiczna : Devidia II, Devidia system, ... Kwadrant Pierwszy kontakt : Devidian :Załoga U.S.S. Enterprise, NCC-1701-D cofnęła się do XIX wieku, aby powstrzymać istoty z Devidia II, zagrażające w przeszłości mieszkańcom Ziemi. (TNG: Time's Arrow, Part I) Wydarzenia, których dokładna data jest nieznana Lokalizacja astronomiczna : Bajor, Bajoran system, Alpha Kwadrant :Elim Garak, członek Kasty Obsydianowej, został zesłany na stację Terok Nor. (DS9: The Wire) Lokalizacja astronomiczna : FGC-530493, UFC 530493 system, Delta Kwadrant :Okręt Borg rozbił się na jednej z planet w Kwadrancie Delta. Przetrwały cztery drony, które oddzielone od Kolektywu, zaczęły przypominać sobie swoje cechy indywidualne. Wśród nich była Siedem z Dziewięciu. (VOY: Survival Instinct) Lokalizacja astronomiczna : ..., ... system, ... Kwadrant :Do służby we Starfleet weszła klasa Danube. (DS9: Paradise) Lokalizacja astronomiczna : Ziemia, System Słoneczny, Alpha Kwadrant :Julian Bashir i Elizabeth Lense ukończyli Akademię Starfleet. (DS9: Explorers) :Doktor April Wade z Uniwersytetu Nairobi na Ziemi, został nominowany do tegorocznej Nagrody Carringtona za jego osiągnięcia w dziedzinie badań medycznych. (DS9: Prophet Motive) ... rok Lokalizacja astronomiczna : ..., ... system, ... Kwadrant :Lokalizacja geograficzna : brak danych / ... (dotyczy lokalizacji na planecie lub innym ciele niebieskim) Pierwszy kontakt : ... Kontakt : ... (dotyczy ponownego kontaktu) Kontakt Archeologiczny : ... (dotyczy odnalezienia pozostałości nie istniejącej już cywilizacji.) :opis bg:2368 de:2368 en:2368 es:2368 fr:2368 nl:2368 sv:2368 Kategoria:Linia czasowa